


First Time

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Reminiscing, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal reminisces about Halloweens past</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "" and the fic_promptly prompt "White Collar, Neal Caffrey, the first thing he ever stole"

As Neal watched El handing out candy to the trick or treaters, he couldn't help but remember the Halloween's of his youth. His most successful costume had been a Batman costume, complete with mask and gloves. Most of it he had cobbled together over the year, but the mask had been impossible to replicate from thrift store findings. Finally Neal had snuck one out of the store in his school bag.

It was the first thing he had ever stolen, in fact, and he had spent his entire Halloween behind it, high on the ride of getting away with something. In retrospect, it would have been less ironic if he had been a Batman villain, rather than the caped crusader himself.

But it had started a trend; ever year thereafter, instead of cobbling together something cheap, Neal had just stolen a real costume piecemeal from the store. He also never had to wear a costume twice after that day.

Observing the cheerful kids that talked to El, Neal wondered if maybe there was something significant to those memories. Some deep insight into _the mind of Neal Caffery._ He was fairly certain that Peter would find think so, and quickly resolved to never tell him about it.


End file.
